1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail measurement system used to provide real-time dimensional data and high resolution rail profiles. This data is acquired and processed in real-time for assessing and monitoring conductor and running rail profile and dimensions. The system is a high speed machine vision system utilizing structured laser light sources to illuminate the rail head and high resolution digital cameras to capture the rail images. The images are analyzed to calculate the required rail measurements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over time, due to the friction and stress between the train wheel and the rail, a train traveling along a track will eventually cause the rail to wear and the positional geometry between the running rails will move. Along with the two running rails, generally railways employ a third rail known as a conductor, power, or third rail. The conductor rail is a continuous rigid conductor running alongside the railway track or between the rails. The conductor rail provides electricity to power a railway. Conductor rail systems generally supply direct current to power the trains. The conductor rail is usually located outside the two running rails, but occasionally runs between them. The electricity is transmitted to the train by means of a sliding shoe, which is held in contact with the rail. Because the shoe-contacts the rail during operation of the train, the conductor rail is also subject to many of the same effects that cause rail wear and positional geometry problems.